A New Start
by bluedragonstorm
Summary: After experiencing so much, Harry is offered a new start. Naturally, he takes it. What could go wrong in Middle Earth?...If you don't like slash, make your own fanfic and don't read mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Wound, a Warrior, and a Two Wizards

"Please be okay, Mr. Frodo. Please. Gandalf, can't you help him?" Sam whispered fervently. The wise wizard explains, "A wound by a Morgul blade cannot be healed by me." Tears gathered in Sam's eyes, "Then what will happen to him? Will he…will he die?" Gandalf was silent. Sam buried his face in Frodo's chest. Frodo managed to whisper that it would all be fine before he was seized by uncontrolled shaking.

The mysterious man, Strider, knelt beside the hobbits and spoke quickly, "I know of someone who might be able to help…the elves. We must take Frodo to Rivendell as quickly as possible. He may have a chance there." Sam held onto Frodo's hand, "Hear that, you're gonna be fine Mr. Frodo. Just fine."

Strider lifted the wounded hobbit, "I'll take him, you follow with as must haste as you can muster. We move. Now." He swung himself and Frodo on his horse, being swift and careful. He raced off without a backwards glance. Gandalf and Sam were right on his tail. Then, as luck would turn out, Ringwraiths descended from nowhere.

The grim creatures tried to flank Strider and grasp Frodo, but he was swift and the waters around them rose up to overtake the Ringwraiths. Strider sped on to Rivendell with his companions not far off.

-A day before-

A melodious voice filled the glistening white space, "Child, why have you come?" Harry Potter let out a world-weary sigh, "I had not planned to. I simply wished for an end. An escape, if you will." A figure appeared before Harry and she looked at him with sympathy, "Escape from what, may I ask." Harry shook his head ruefully, "You may think it impossible, but I seek to escape myself and my past. I can no longer live in the shadow of my name. My last connection was broken that day."

The woman gazed upon him with sadness, "You speak of your beloved, do you not? And of the day the Dark One was defeated by you?" Harry nodded, "He was defeated by many, though none acknowledge this." The woman sighed, "You know such pain and sadness for one so young. Perhaps you would like a new start?" Harry looked her directly in the eyes, "Pardon my rudeness, but who are you to offer this?"

She let out a light, tinkling laugh. "I am Nienna of the Valar. Many see me as sadness personified, for I am constantly grieving at others pain. In truth, I see suffering and mourn appropriately. I am not an unhappy person, nor am I always joyful. Balance is the key to many things."

Harry nodded, "Many things, but not all. If I may be so bold, what are the Valar?" She inclined her head, "We are called many things. Protectors. Life-givers. Aratar. You may call me what you wish. As to your previous question, I can offer you a new life on Middle Earth. It is very different from your world, but I believe you are adaptable. I can send you there. You will be able to create a new life, but you will have a task to complete."

Harry sighed, "Let me guess, a prophesy? One that either directly or indirectly mentions me? One that I must endure great hardship for?" Nienna smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes. I am aware of your previous hardships, but you are no different from others. All must bear their weight up a hill in order to enjoy the peace found on the summit."

Harry laughed, "Are all the Valar as poetic as you?" Nienna smiled, "Speaking in riddles is a favorite pastime of the Valar. I am no different in this aspect." Harry smiled and nodded, "I would accept your offer, but I lack knowledge about Middle Earth." She leaned towards him, her dark hair cascading around her form. She lifted a pale hand and touched Harry's scar softly.

Immediately images and information poured into Harry's mind. He saw flashes of each race of Middle Earth. The language of the elves was added to his resources. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and found himself at a beautiful elfin outpost. Imladris valley, his mind supplied, also known as Rivendell. He walked toward the nearest elf and promptly fainted.

Harry woke up on a soft bed, surrounded by sunlight. He sat up and looked around the room. Beautiful wood carvings graced the walls and archways looked out on to the River Bruinen. Harry felt immediately at ease. It was so peaceful.

A soft swish alerted him to the presence of an elf. He had long dark hair and was cloaked in silver. A circlet rested on his head, signifying his authority. He looked at Harry with a smile, but his face remained guarded. The elf spoke softly, "Suilaid. Pedich Edhellen?" Harry inclined his head to the elf, "Mae govannen. Pelin pedi i lam edhellen. "

The elf looked pleased, yet concerned. "You know the elfish-tongue, yet you are Man." Harry nodded, "I was given knowledge by a Queen of the Valar. She is known as Nienna." The elf's look sharpened, "And who are you to have gained the grace of Nienna." Harry smiled sadly, "A broken man who is burdened with helping to defeat the Dark One."

The elf's stance relaxed, "Rivendell is a place of healing. If your intent is pure, perhaps you will leave unbroken." Harry smiled, "Rim hennaid. Estannen Harry. Man eneth lín?" The elf smiled back, "I'm Elrond, I rule over Rivendell." Harry got up and bowed towards Elrond, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Elrond. If you will be so kind as to inform me in a more detailed way of the world's happenings, I will gladly tell you more about myself."

Elrond nodded, "Of course, you are my guest. I prefer to speak in my own quarters, though." He gestured for Harry to follow him and walked out of the room. Harry was lead through beautifully decorated corridors of marble and fine wood and into a large study. It vaguely reminded him of the Headmaster's Office, though it was noticeably less cluttered and more grand.

Elrond sat in a chair in front of a large desk. Harry sat across from him. Elrond began his story first. He explained Middle Earth and the story of the Ring in great detail. When he finished, Harry told him of his world and his life there. Elrond was astounded that a wizard, which in his world were always elderly in Man years, could be so young in Harry's world. He told Harry that his powers would be greatly appreciated here.

Elrond also mentioned the arrival of several people soon. His knowledge of Rivendell was exponential, as befitting a leader. Apparently, the group which had the Ring was on their way to Rivendell, seeking refuge temporarily. Harry told Elrond that he would stay and if necessary, he would accompany the group.

Elrond advised Harry to rest before their arrival. Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, escorted Harry back to his room. With their matching smirks and comment's on his "prettiness", Harry was reminded of the Weasley twins. Elladan was the elfish Fred and Elrohir was the elfish George. Maybe this land wasn't so different after all.

When Elladan's hand slipped down his back, Harry knew that they were just like the twins. The hand was quickly swatted away and a kick to the shin followed. Elrohir laughed at his brother and held out his arm for Harry to take, "I like you." Harry accepted the arm with a smile and they began walking again as Elladan whined on the ground and clutched his leg.

Pretty soon Elladan was on his feet again, "That was mean! I like you, though. We should be friends." Harry looped his free arm through Elladan's, "Sounds good to me, but remember one thing." Elladan looked at him expectantly, "What?" Harry smirked, "Friends don't grope their friends." Elladan pouted, "Damn. I'm sure I'll find someone someday! Woe that someday is not today!"

Harry chuckled at the theatrics, "Today has yet ended, my friend." Elrohir looked at Harry, "Don't encourage him." They laughed until they reached Harry's quarters. The twins bowed and said, "Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë!" They departed with smiles. Harry shook his head. Regardless, Middle Earth would be interesting.

Translations

Suilaid. Pedich Edhellen- Greetings. Do you speak Elvish?

Mae govannen. Pelin pedi i lam edhellen-Well met. I can speak the Elvish language

Rim hennaed.- Many thanks.

Estannen (insert name here)- I'm called (insert name here)

Man eneth lín?-What is your name?

Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë!- May you have a lovely day!

**Author's Note: Should Harry be with Legolas or Aragorn? Or someone else? Let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thanks for all of the reviews! My email was loaded with them. What more could I want? Well besides a couple billion dollars… Anyway, many people voted for Aragorn, BUT I was wary of the Arwen situation. So I'm going a different route. Stay tuned! **

Chapter Two: Memories and Happenings

Harry woke up and found himself in his new room. Sunlight pierced through the openings, illuminating the fine robes that were draped over the chair next to his bed. The cloth was light silver, similar to the kind that Elrond and his sons wore, and embroidered with emerald whirls that matched his eyes. Harry smiled as he shed his old clothes, which were just jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, and slipped into the robes. He loved the way the cloth felt. It was light and soft.

He spun a bit, just to amuse himself. "These robes are better than anything I've ever seen. Draco would be jealous." He laughed to himself before he sighed. He really missed his friends. He knew that staying in his old world would be near impossible. It was so hard dealing with all the looks and comments. He was sick of being the 'Savior of the Wizarding World'. He could stand the reminders of his past, either. He recalled that fateful day…

* * *

"_I don't know how you survived, or came back to the living, but I plan on seeing you stay dead this time." he hissed. After all of the horcruxes, he had become even less recognizable as a human._

"_Well, I for one don't plan on dying. In fact, I plan on defeating you once and for all, Tom." said Harry. The other man glared at him, red eyes burning, "Don't think you or anyone of your little friends has the right to talk to me like that, boy!" _

_Harry froze momentarily. Boy. The name he was known as for so long. When he was a beaten child, a puppet of Dumbledore. He was always boy. He reached for his wand, but Voldemort had him stupefied. He shouldn't have paused! Voldemort leveled his wand at him. _

_Suddenly a voice broke out from the crowd around the two rivals, "Get away from him, you bastard!" Voldemort whipped around and shot the Killing Curse at the interrupter. Harry broke free of the spell, but he was too late. Neville was already dead._

* * *

Harry shook his head and blinked away a few stray tears. Now was not the time. He needed to focus on his new task. He wanted so badly to run away from the past, but how could he forget?

He had been in love with Neville, though he hadn't realized his feelings until that day. Neville was always so sweet and he had a hidden strength that Harry admired. When he saw Neville fall to the ground, he experienced the same pain he felt when Sirius fell through the veil. The pain he felt when he heard his mother's screams in his nightmares.

Harry heard a commotion and pushed his problems aside. He could deal with all of that later. Right now he needed to know what was going on. He raced off towards the direction of the noise.

-In another part of Rivendell-

"Please, Elrond. You have to help him." Strider pleaded. "I'm afraid I can't help you. He's too far gone for even my skills." Gandalf's face was severe and Sam was openly weeping. Suddenly a voice was heard, "Maybe I can be of assistance." The group all turned towards the voice and Strider's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the newcomer.

His dark brown hair fell around his face in windswept curls. His skin was pale and his piercing green eyes shone with passion. His body was thin and his hips were slightly curved, but he didn't look like a woman. He looked like he could handle himself in a fight despite his small height. Strider was mesmerized by those eyes, most of all. He felt the need to have that gaze leveled at him.

Gandalf made a quite noise and Strider was broken from his thoughts, "Pardon my rudeness, but who are you." The stranger looked at the old wizard, "For now that doesn't matter. Let me take care of your friend first." He kneeled beside Frodo and placed his hand on the wound. He started muttering in some strange language, it definitely wasn't Elven.

The stranger's hand glowed a bright blue, and then he removed it. The wound on Frodo's side was gone! The group stared at the stranger, who simply smiled at his work. He tapped Frodo's face gently. "Wake up, little one." Frodo stirred and Sam was by his side in an instant.

While the two hobbits rejoiced, the stranger introduced himself, "I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you and happy to be of assistance." and he stuck out a hand. Strider stepped forward, "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Frodo and Sam looked up sharply. "I thought your name was Strider." Frodo managed. "I am called Strider, amongst many other names. However, I was born Aragorn."

Gandalf cleared his throat, "I am Gandalf the Grey, an Istari. Those two hobbits are Frodo, the one you healed, and Sam." he said, pointing to the others. Harry nodded, "Istari. You look similar to my old headmaster. I hope you are less manipulative than he was." Gandalf looked confused, but insisted that he was not.

Harry smiled, "Good. I suppose you are all wondering about my, um, gift?" The others all nodded, except Elladan and Elrohir. They appeared directly behind Harry and placed their hands on his shoulder, "I may not understand -" started Elrohir, "But it was pretty cool." finished Elladan.

Harry chuckled at them, "My two favorite boys. And how are you today. Still sore, Elladan?" Elrohir laughed while Elladan pouted. "It's not fair. Pretty boys like you shouldn't be so cruel. My shin hurt a lot!" Harry laughed again. Aragorn was growing to love that laugh, but he felt strange seeing Harry so close to those elves. Harry smiled up at the twins, "I'm not cruel, just a bit naughty." Aragorn ignored the feeling that stirred in his loins. The twins matching smirks made Aragorn want to hit them. Elladan whispered something to Harry.

Harry gave him a serious look, "Nope. Not gonna happen." The twins sighed, "Fine. Only because we like you that much." Elladan said. Harry smirked, "Anyway! I should inform you more about myself, Ringbearer and company." The rather large group adjourned to Elrond's study and Harry's story began again. Several questions later, the Ringbearer's company was struck with awe.

Elrond noted that Harry left out the death of his friend Neville, but did not comment. His look toward Harry, though, was not missed. Harry nodded discreetly, and then turned to Frodo. "With your permission, I would like to accompany you and aid you in your quest." Frodo nodded, "Of course. Your healing skills will most likely be needed."

Harry smiled, "That's not all I can do." He turned to Aragorn and said, "Levicorpus." Aragorn was tipped upside-down and felt as if he was strung up by his ankle in mid-air. Looking around, he realized that that feeling was actually the truth. He hovered about 4 feet above the floor. He looked eyes with Harry and saw the amusement within those two seas of green. Harry murmured, "Liberacorpus." and Aragorn flipped over and fell into a chair.

Aragorn laughed at himself. Harry nudged him, "Just a little demonstration. You looked a bit uncomfortable just standing there." he said with a smile. "And I thank you for it, _Harry_." Aragorn replied, unknowingly making his voice huskier at the end of his sentence. Harry blushed and cleared his throat, "Well then. What's the next step?"

**Author's Note: Okay. So... I like the idea of a lot of people being enamored with Harry, but I won't tell you who he will be with until later. Mwahhhaha! Ahem. Anyway. I have another serious question. Did any of you laugh when you read 'the feeling that stirred in his loins'? Because I laughed when I wrote it. It may be childish, but I find the word 'loins' hilarious. Don't judge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Hope this chapter pleases you all.**

Chapter Three: A Larger Company

"So. Let me get this straight. Our group consists of an old wizard, a young wizard, elfin twins, a dwarf, four hobbits, and elfish prince, and two warriors." Frodo said, scrunching his nose in confusion. Sam muttered something about evil cuteness or something. Harry smiled at the two hobbits; they would make an adorable couple if they ever got any courage. He hoped they would get some sense soon, before it was too late.

Harry focused on answering Frodo, "Yes little one. We're all going to be taking this journey together, like a family." Frodo blushed, "I'm not little! But…I'd like it if we were all like a family." Harry chuckled and murmured, "Rictusempra." at Boromir, who was frowning. The brunet haired warrior burst into roaring laughter as he clutched his sides. The others, catching on quickly to what Harry did, laughed at Boromir.

Harry went up to the crouching man and clapped his back, "You looked like you needed a good laugh, Boromir." The man's laughter faded and he looked into Harry's eyes with amusement, "I appreciate the gesture, Handsome." Harry blushed and moved away quickly. Unfortunately, he found himself between two rather lecherous looking twins.

They attempted to grope him, but Gandalf spoke up. "It is time for our journey to begin, my friends." The others rolled their eyes at the wise wizard, but proceeded to prepare themselves. Pippin popped up beside Harry, "Um…I wanted t-to um, thank you for s-saving Frodo. Ugh. Sorry. I'm so stupid, I can't even speak correctly. Harry smiled, "I think you got your point across, Pippin. And I'm happy that you came to talk with me."

The little hobbit blushed deeply and continued to stutter, "Th-thanks, Harry. I…I like you. I hope we can be good f-friends." Harry chuckled and gave him a one-armed hug. Pippin's blush intensified and he looked at Harry with wonder. Harry remained oblivious to Pippin's reaction and went over to speak with Gimli. Pippin stood still for a moment more, then went over to talk with Merry.

Gimli looked at Pippin curiously and stroked his bead when Harry came up to him. "I think Pippin has a bit of a crush on you." he told Harry. Harry looked at him, "I doubt it. He was just a little shy. Why would anyone like me? I'm not very good-looking and my personality is rather lacking." The dwarf shook his head, "You don't give yourself enough credit, lad. I may prefer dwarfish women, but even I can appreciate a beauty like you. You have something about you that pulls people in."

Harry frowned at the dwarf's words. He was always a bit insecure about himself. As a boy, he was malnourished and gaunt. He was by no means handsome. He's short stature did give him the illusion of cure, though. He shrugged; even if people thought he was good looking now, he wasn't going to let it go to his head. He remembered Draco's vain ways. Draco was a great friend and extremely handsome, but he was absolutely in love with himself. It was kind of weird. And that's coming from someone like Harry.

Gandalf, who had taken the role of leader rather abruptly, addressed the group once again. "We will be heading through the mountains." Gimli made a grunt in protest, "We should take the mines, old man!" Gandalf shook his head, "The mountain pass is the better choice in this travel. And I know for a fact you are not so young yourself, Gimli."

Legolas, who had yet to voice much, spoke up. "As thrilling as this conversation of age is, I would prefer to begin the journey. If that is all right with you two?" At their nods, he continued. "Lead on Gandalf, I have no need to see the relatives of this dwarf." Looking affronted and angry, Gimli brushed past the elfish prince with a growl. The elf hid a smile. Harry stifled a giggle. They would be bickering the whole journey, he thought.

The group all filed along, shouting good byes to Elrond. He had put up a valiant verbal fight. He was worried that Harry would be leaving so soon and was not eager to let go of his sons, either. In the end, he realized that the twins would go where Harry went regardless. He made sure to pack all of the groups' bags with Lembas bread. Small amounts of the bread provided quick and large fulfillment.

-Time Skip-

"Quit complaining, dwarf. It isn't that cold." Gimli grunted, "Shut up, elf! Just because your cold heart prevents you from feeling the chill doesn't mean we don't!" The dwarf was correct. The hobbits were shaking and practically blue from the cold already.

Harry and Gimli were at the back of the group, the elves in the front with Aragorn and the others intermingled in between. Harry yelled up at the others, "I may be of assistance, if you prats would cease walking for a moment!"

He had been trying to get the others to stop so he could help the hobbits and Gimli, but Gandalf insisted that they keep up the pace they were in. Finally relenting, Gandalf paused and the group circled around Harry.

Harry gestured to himself, "All those who feel the cold, stand close to me and join hands." They looked skeptical at first, but did as they were told. Pippin was the first to stand beside Harry and grasp his hand and Merry's.

The rest of the hobbits joined hands and Gimli held on to Sam's hand and Harry's. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Calor corporis." (**AN: Google translate said this meant warmth of the body**). Instantly, the hobbits and Gimli gasped as heat coursed through them. Color was brought back into their faces and Pippin gazed up at Harry in thanks and wonder.

Harry smiled at the hobbit, "Magic is pretty amazing, isn't it, Pippin?" The hobbit blushed and nodded, still looking up at Harry in wonder. Harry briefly thought back to Gimli's comment. No, he's just thankful that's all, he thought.

The rest of the group looked at Harry. Elladan was by his side in an instant, "I could do with a little heat to, Harry." Elrohir nodded, "We both could. Our bodies are freezing! How about you hold our hands, as well?" Harry shook his head with a light blush, "You two are going to be the death of me." Nonetheless, he allowed the twins to lace their fingers through his and pull him towards the front of the group. Aragorn and Boromir were scowling for some reason. Their probably just impatient, Harry thought.

Gandalf looked at the hobbits and Gimli, "Sorry, my friends. In my haste I neglected your health. If I had known that Harry could help you, I would have relented sooner." To Harry he said, "I apologize to you, as well. I mistook your words for simple tiredness. I will remember from now on that you stronger than you appear."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Gandalf. Now, let us continue. Oh wait. Perhaps I can use a charm to lighten our loads." He thought for a minute, "Um…what was the spell… oh yes, the featherweight charm!" He quickly cast it and was met with several thanks from his companions. He smiled, "Glad to be of assistance!" The group continued their trek in relative silence; thinking about what was to come.

All of a sudden, the mountain began to shake vigorously. Gandalf shouted that Saruman's magic must have been interfering. Harry shouted at them to gather around him. They all did so, Gandalf using his magic to deflect some of the boulders from crushing them in the avalanche. The group all held on to each other and Harry, who apparated them back to the base of the mountains.

The group all looked around and checked to make sure no one was hurt. Harry stood a bit unsteadily and started to sway. He fell to his side, but was caught by strong arms. Boromir looked down at him worriedly, "Are you okay, Harry?" Harry growled, "Bloody apparition always makes me weak. I'll be fine in a few minutes." Boromir smiled, "Or I could carry you." Harry swatted his chest, "You most certainly cannot!" he said with a blush.

Merlin, what's wrong with me? , he thought. He couldn't remember blushing this much around anyone since the Weasley twins started flirting with him in his fourth year... and every year after that. And now he was constantly pink from the comments of his companions. Ugh!

He shook his head to clear it and stood up shakily, Boromir keeping him steady with his arm. Harry took a few deep breaths. Gandalf went over to him, "That was a powerful display of magic, Harry. I myself could only have gotten us halfway back down the mountain." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Allow me to speed up your recovery."

Harry felt a gentle coolness spread through him and he regained his strength. "Many thanks, Gandalf." Gandalf waved off his thanks, "No trouble. Now let us continue. I believe we must travel through the mines. Lead the way, Gimli." The dwarf put on a feral grin, "My pleasure. I can't wait to see my relatives."

The group began walking, all except Harry. Frodo looked up at him, "Are you alright?" Harry nodded and caught up with the others. "I'm fine. I just…sense that something big is about to happen. I can't tell what it is, though, just a feeling." Frodo looked at him questionably, but let the subject drop. They continued on their way, Harry looking mildly troubled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. Some information that I neglected to tell you before: Harry no longer needs/has a wand. After the Final Battle, his magical core erupted and rebound itself. He can use a wand, but his magic works better without it. Spoken spells are easy for him. Wordless spells can be a bit challenging, depending on the power of the spell. *For the next chapter, someone from Harry's old world will be entering the story. I have already picked out whom; can you guess who it is? I'll give you a hint…** **'We got Potter! We got Potter!' * :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: (Saw a little mistake in this chapter, had to fix it. There's probably more, but I don't care. So this chapter is reposted, don't flip out)...I've got so many alerts, reviews, and such that I'm starting to think people like this story. Probably all in my head, though. Maybe I'll believe it after, I don't know, 50 reviews? And yes, I did just shamelessly beg for reviews. The fact that I did so shows that I'm dedicated to my work…sort of. Anyway, here's the new chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Four: Favorites?

The large company continued their trek; all a bit wary, except for Gimli. The dwarf was noticeable pleased and it made Harry smirk a bit to himself and Legolas to glare. After a decent amount of walking, Gimli's smile had broken into a large grin and the group knew that they were close to the entrance to the mines. The Walls of Moria were enormous. By then night had descended and the area seemed frightening to the hobbits.

Pippin had dragged himself and Merry to cower next to Harry. Seeing their fear, Harry draped an arm around the two hobbits. They both calmed down at his soothing touch. Sam had reacted just like Harry and had wrapped an arm around Frodo, receiving the same reaction from the Ringbearer. The group began to look for the entrance. Gentle waves crashed lightly on the pebbled ground that separated the group and the lake behind them.

The dwarf started to feel around the wall of stone, his gruff voice aimed at the group. "Damn doors are invisible when they are closed. Troublesome for us, but very good for the dwarves inside! It will take some searching..."The group felt around for a while. Boromir began to get a bit impatient, "Well? Where is the entrance? I could handle the cold, but I'm not one for waiting. Gimli, how do we proceed if we can't even see the entrance?" Meanwhile, Merry had decided to chuck stones into the black waters of the lake. Pippin stayed beside Harry.

Frodo, calm enough to remove himself from Sam's comforting hold, looked towards the lake. It seemed to be bubbling and the light waves were slightly more powerful. Frodo thought about telling the others, but he figured it wasn't that important. The waves and bubbles were steadily growing, though. Frodo's focus remained split between the odd lake and the group. Merry didn't even notice the change, throwing more stones with a bored look.

Aragorn stepped forward and placed a hand on Boromir's shoulder, "Peace, my friend. It's just a small inconvenience. Perhaps a spell from Harry could help?" Aragorn looked towards Harry, who nodded. Boromir calmed and managed to flash a smile at Harry, who smiled back in return. The young wizard stepped forward, closer to the wall and spoke quietly. "Lumos."

A small light appeared at the end of his right hand and he scanned the walls. Looking closer, he noticed weird carvings in the wall. Tapping a swirled carving, he was rewarded with a beautiful arched pattern springing up on the wall. Its color seemed to match the moonlight-ish glow of Harry's hand. He murmured, "Nox." And the hand-light disappeared, but the arch's light stayed.

Gandalf walked forward and scanned the arch. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter." Sam tilted his head, "What does that mean?" Merry poked at the wall, "Speak friend? As in us? Do we need to speak?" Pippin looked confused, "I guess, but speak what exactly?"

Frodo glanced up from his lake vigil. "Speak friend? Maybe you need to say the word 'friend'?" Gandalf nodded, "Perhaps." He spoke the word slowly, as if debating the idea. Before he could speak more, a huge beast erupted from the lake. A hideous creature with dozens of slimy tentacles had broken the surface of the water and started to attack the Fellowship.

Frodo, who had been rendered immobile at the sight of the beast, was quickly snatched up and waved about by a tentacle. The group began attacking the beast viciously, trying to free their friend. Frodo was now screaming in fear and partial pain as he was being squeezes by the monster. Boromir and Aragorn hacked at the slimy tendril, inching forward to reach Frodo. Gimli swung his axe about in a rage, fighting between Elrohir and Elladan, who swung swords with speed and grace.

The beast was emitting an odd and piercing cry in obvious pain, but refused to let Frodo go. Harry had gathered the other hobbits and stood in front of them, batting away the tentacles that came to close with stinging hexes. Gandalf stood beside Harry, helping him by whacking the monster's arms with his staff. Despite all of this attacking, the monster was still fighting back and holding onto Frodo.

It was Legolas' talent that ended the battle. He had moved to a position near the arch and notched an arrow. His legendary aim held true and he managed to hit the beast's eye dead-on. The creature's answering shriek was almost deafening and he threw Frodo's small body away before falling back down into the lake. Harry cried out a cushioning charm and managed to save Frodo from smashing against the wall.

The group rushed to Frodo and Sam hauled him to his feet. Frodo looked quite shaken and pale, but he was otherwise unharmed. The group all let out various sighs of relief and Sam petted Frodo's head, to reassure himself that Frodo was still alive. After the group all calmed down and Frodo was safely in the arms of Sam, Gandalf went to the arch. He murmured "Mellon" the Sindarin word for 'friend'. The glow intensified and the archway opened to reveal a dark corridor.

The group quickly entered and lit a few of the torches that lined the corridor. Suddenly, the creature sprung back up from the lake ad tried to attack them again. Its unpredictable attack only succeeded in blocking the entrance, though. The group was unsure if that meant more or less safety. Gimli looked grim, "Looks like forward is the only way to go. I hope things will get better along the way." Harry wasn't so sure that Gimli would get his wish.

The group continued on, trekking further and further into the mines. After passing through several tunnels, they managed to reach a room. Gimli informed them that the room was a guardroom and it would be a good place to rest. Conceding, the group rested for the night. The next day was the same, more walking, another room, another night of resting, and more walking. Finally, they reached another place.

Gimli's face lit up, "The Chamber of Records. Quick, I'm sure my fellow dwarves are in there." Harry smiled softly, for a gruff dwarf; Gimli was acting like a little kid. His excitement was well-placed, though. After all, they had yet to see any signs of life in the mines and to find the dwarves would be a nice change. Gimli pushed open the door with a wide smile before he rushed in. The group began to follow more slowly before Gimli's anguished cry quickened their pace.

The group gasped in unison. The room was filled with dust, bones, and weapons. Upon closer inspection, they found that the bones and weapons were from both dwarves and orcs. A huge battle must have occurred and it appeared as though the dwarves had been slain in great numbers. Harry looked around and saw Gimli kneeling before a tomb. The tomb was light by a light from a shaft in the wall.

The group silently surrounded the tomb and watched Gimli. The dwarf's face was streaked with tears and his rough hand caressed the tomb in reverence and sadness. "Balin." he whispered. The sadness in his voice was heartbreaking. The group all grieved at the sorrowful sight before them. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, the twins, and Legolas all stood silently, but grief showed on their faces.

The hobbits all cried loudly and held on to each other. It was Gimli's and Harry's cries that hurt the most, though. Both were crying silently and motionlessly, but the effect was devastating. The tears rolled down their faces in rivers and seemed to fill the air with sorrow. Harry felt as though he was in the presence of a Dementor. It was as if the happiness was being drained out from him, from the entire group. The moment of mourning seemed to stretch on forever before a noise breaks it.

The hobbits shout as they spot Goblins (**A/N: Goblins are a small breed of orcs**) raging outside of the room. The group snaps out of their stupor and rush to protect themselves. Aragorn and Boromir run to the door and attempt to barricade it from the Goblins. They rush back and push the hobbits to a safer area, where they would be harder to find.

The two men look grim as they ready themselves for battle and the group hears an enormous roar. "Goblins. Lots of them. They have a cave troll." Boromir states simply, "I think they were nearby."

The door is smashed to bits by the troll and Goblins swarm quickly inside. Aragorn, Boromir, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gimli stood facing the onslaught of Goblins. They shouted and swung their weapons with speed and force, tearing down their enemies. The Goblins were numerous and trained fairly well, though, and some were able to slip past the front line. That's where the wizards came in.

Gandalf chanted spells and bashed at the Goblins with his staff. His deep voice rang through the tomb as he spoke from his arsenal of attacks. Harry shouted hexes based off of the elements, pushing with gusts of air or water and burning their foes with fire. When the Goblins came too close to Harry, he dodged and fought with fist to bring them down, still casting spoken spells. Beside Harry, Legolas shot arrow after arrow at the horde of Goblins, his deadly accuracy and speed knocking down many of them.

The hobbits were further back, cowering behind columns of stone with their swords and daggers. The troll, which had been held back by a several Goblins, was suddenly released. The group prepared for an attack, but the troll was unexpectedly going after the hobbits. The huge monster barreled into columns and reached with bulbous arms towards the frightened hobbits.

The poor little folk were stabbing the creature as much as they could, but the effect wasn't what they hoped for. The troll barely seemed to feel any pain, but grew angrier with each hit. The stabs just riled it up and left him roaring and flailing in an attempt to crush or capture the hobbits. A well placed swing of the troll's arm sent Frodo flying as he screamed for help from Aragorn. The troll then picked up a rusted spear and skewered the Ringbearer with it.

It was as if time slowed down in that moment. Aragorn and Sam, who had been running frantically trying to reach Frodo, shouted in rage and emotional pain. Frodo sank against the spear and then fell forward on the ground when the troll dropped the weapon. The group fought even harder, fuelled with overwhelming rage. Merry and Pippin launched themselves at the troll, landing on the back of its thick neck and stabbing it harshly. The troll reeled and roared in pain, bashing itself into a wall.

The swordsmen of the group swarmed around the troll and slashed at its legs, while Legolas shot arrows into its eyes and jugular. With a final grunt, the troll collapsed forward and landed on the remaining Goblins in the room. With an anguished cry, Sam and Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side. Aragorn yanked the weapon out and threw it away. He slowly turned Frodo on to his side and waited…

With a gasp, Frodo opened his eyes and began coughing harshly and scrambling to his feet. The Fellowship surrounded the hobbit and exclaimed their joy. Sam started crying again, "Frodo, oh god, I thought- How? How are you all right?" Frodo took large breaths and popped the topped button on his shirt, revealing his chainmail. Elrohir nodded, "That's very fine Elven chainmail. No wonder you survived, not much can break that."

The group rested and calmed down before Gimli spoke up, "While this has been a very hectic and…trying day, we have to face facts. There's bound to be more trouble here and we need to leave as quickly as possible." The group all nodded. Elladan spoke next, "He's right. We should also scan the room…" Elrohir looked at his twin and finished, "It may contain useful items." Harry smirked, "I love you both, and you two are geniuses." They smiled at him. A loud throat-clearing was heard and the group was immediately on their feet with weapons drawn. Twin redheads stood a few feet away from the group with their hands held up, "What are we, chopped liver? We're supposed to be your favorite twins!" they said simultaneously.

Harry gasped and ran forward, launching himself into the arms of the twins. "Fred, George. Is it really you?" he asked hopefully, eyes glistening a bit. They smiled softly at him and kissed the top of his head, "In the flesh. I take it you missed us?" Fred asked and Harry nodded. "I bet you were worried, too. You were always thinking of everyone else except yourself, my sweet little raven." George said.

The Fellowship was incredibly confused (and a few were jealous) by the redheads. Harry reluctantly removed himself from the twins' welcoming embrace and turned to his new friends. "Sorry. These are two of my very good friends from my world, Fred and George." he said, pointing to them as he introduced them. "Fred, George, these are the Fellowship. Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, and Boromir." he added, pointing to each member in turn.

The redheads waved dramatically at the group, causing Harry to giggle and hug them again. "I've missed you. I felt sad without my daily dose of the Weasley Wonders." They smirked and bowed, "and we've missed you, too. All of us have." they said. Harry's smile slowly faded, "I know. I didn't want to leave, but…I had to. I just…when Neville… it was so hard, moving past that. You know how I was."

They nodded, looking solemn. George hugged Harry close to him, "And we get that. All of us do, we just missed you. It was hard for us, too. Losing Neville and then you, everyone was a wreck for a while…But we all understand, Harry." Fred hugged Harry, too. "We met this lady, Nina or something…" Harry smiled, "Nienna." Fred waved off the correction, "Yes that. Anyway, she sent us here to help you…"

George spoke next, "And she said others will come later. The ones who aren't tied down, that is." Fred nodded, "So no Hermione and little Ronniekins." Harry smiled slightly, "Their doing well, though, right? And their kids? And Teddy and Andromeda? And your parents? And Luna? And-?" The redheads nodded, "Yes, Merlin, stop asking already! Everyone is fine, don't worry." Harry relaxed.

The Fellowship was starting to piece together the names and references to what Harry had told them previously. Aragorn spoke up, sounding a little angry, "Can you explain things more? I'm not quite getting all of this. I take it you trust these two, so I will too, but this is a bit rushed and awkward."

Harry turned to him, "Oh, I'm sorry. You all must be a little confused. I told you before about my past, but I neglected to tell you the reasoning behind my being here." He gestured for the group to relax and sit down. When everyone was settled he continued, "I left my world because of what happened the day I defeated Voldemort." Frodo looked confused, "I thought that was all that happened. You defeated him and everyone celebrated."

Harry shook his head, his curls swishing and falling over his eyes. Elrohir reached over and brushed the curls away, smiling at Harry. Fred and George's eyes narrowed a bit at the movement and they moved a bit closer to Harry, although the raven didn't notice. Harry continued, "I knew this young man, my age, named Neville. He was a fellow Gryffindor, one I was rather close to. In the two years before the final battle, we had become very good friends. He was kind, brave, humble, smart, and handsome. I…I was in love with him." The group had gone very quiet, soaking up his words and waiting for him to finish.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, looking weary. "I didn't even realize I loved him, until the final battle. Voldemort and I were circling each other, preparing to attack. He was taunting me as we faced each other, trying to throw me off with cruel words. Surprisingly, it worked. He called me boy. I had a flashback to moments when my uncle was beating me, when my headmaster would wave off the beatings and send me back every summer for more…"

The twins growled and held Harry, Fred cursing the Dursley's and George whispering comfort to Harry. Harry took a few calming breaths. He pushed to two away after a bit with a small smile, "Thanks guys. Um, anyway, back to the story. I heard him call me boy and I had heard the word so many times, but his tone had brought back the memories and I froze up. It was a short pause, but he was quick enough to immobilize me. Neville had yelled at him, telling him to leave me alone and Voldemort just spun around and shot him with the Killing Curse. I couldn't do anything…"

He shook himself, "I managed to release myself from the stunning spell, but it was too late. Neville was dead. I went into a blind rage, attacking Voldemort with everything I could. Everything I had. I think that…I think that I was trying to fix it somehow. Like if I could just kill Voldemort, everything would be okay. That it would all be all right. But he was still dead. Neville was still dead."

Harry's voice was filled with sorrow. "After I defeated Voldemort, I just walked over to Neville's body and just kneeled beside him. I felt hollow. The twins had to pick me up and bring me inside to heal my wounds. I barely even noticed. It amazes me still. I had spent years with Neville, not even thinking that we could be romantically involved and then when he dies, I find out that I was in love with him." He chuckled drily, but everyone knew he was obviously still sad.

Pippin had started crying softly by then and now flung himself at Harry. He buried his face in Harry's chest and sobbed, "Y-You've been thr-through s-so much. Ha- Harry, I'm sorry. Don't be sad anymore, p-p-please." Harry looked shocked at the outburst and gently hugged Pippin, "Oh, sweetie, everything's okay. I'm still sad, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine, really." He assured the little hobbit, smiling as if to back up his claims.

Pippin looked at Harry and nodded slowly, "Are you sure?" Harry laughed lightly, "I'm sure Pippin. I'll always remember him, but I've moved on. That's why I'm here with you all, right now. I'm here to help you and to start a new life. Hell, maybe I'll meet someone that I can love like I loved Neville." Pippin stopped crying. "You promise?" Harry nodded and hugged Pippin again, "Yes, I promise." And by the determined looks of the faces of the ever-growing Fellowship, Harry would have all the help he needed to keep his promise.

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness, but this chapter was pretty long. Not my best work, maybe, as far as descriptions. And the speed seemed a bit off, but oh well. Can't win 'em all. Review; love me, blah, blah, blah. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This chapter isn't very good, nor is it very long. Just something to read before the next part. I don't know when I'll upload the chapter after this, but I hope it's better than this catastrophe. Thanks to all my readers, followers, and reviewers. I love you guys.**

Chapter Five: Hellish Nights

The males of the Fellowship had started treating Harry like he was made of porcelain. It made his blood boil. If Aragorn and Boromir weren't stuck to his side, then it was Pippin. As cute as the hobbit was and as good as the men's intentions were, Harry was seriously debating whether or not to kill all three of them. Luckily, the others treated him the same as they always had.

However, that meant if the pair of twins weren't flirting with him, they were flirting with each other. Fred and Elladan would suddenly wrap their arms around his waist and attempt to grope him, or George and Elrohir would sneak kisses on his cheek, which made Harry want to knock all four of their heads together.

If Harry's threats seemed too real, they would switch to flirting with each other. Fred would be seen whispering no doubt dirty things in Elrohir's ears while Elladan would casually smack George in the ass. It was hilarious.

Harry was secretly hoping that they would become couples. It would not only make his life easier, but they were rather adorable together. George was the Elrohir for Elladan and Elrohir was the George for Fred. If that made any sense. It was like the twins were being enamored by their brother's reflection. Yeah…like that. The Elfin twins weren't exactly like the Weasley twins, but it was close.

Harry thought they would make swell couples. Or maybe they'd be a four-some? Something like that. Harry didn't really understand it, but he approved nonetheless. Harry himself wasn't sure about his own relationship, though, so how could he judge theirs? He didn't have anyone, but it appeared that a few people certainly wished they had him. Namely Aragorn and Boromir. But, would he return their affection? And if so, which one's? Both? Neither? Should he wait for someone else? Ugh, thinking about all of it gave him a headache.

The group was trekking through the mines in an attempt to both leave and escape the Goblins that seemed to lurk everywhere. Eventually, they reached a bridge. Just before they were about to cross and reach the outside world, a whip came from the abyss beside them and ensnarled Gandalf's leg. He let out a cry and was pulled away from the others. Fred, George, and Harry ran forward, chanting in Latin. The whip was removed, but now the group was faced with its owner…the Balrog.

A truly hideous creature that appeared to be made of fire and brimstone with demonic looks roared in rage. It towered above everyone, its body being at least 18 feet in size. The horns on either side of his head were huge and his eyes burned a fiery red. The group was stricken with fear. How could they possibly defeat such a monstrosity?

Gandalf, apparently, had an idea. Unfortunately, his idea was sacrifice. Before the others could interfere, Gandalf cried out a challenge and the enraged Balrog accepted. Suddenly, the Fellowship found themselves staring as both Gandalf and the Balrog were falling in to the abyss under the mines. Frodo and Harry's cries for the old wizard went unheard. Aragorn and Boromir had to hold both of them back from attempting to save the old man.

The trip to the outside world was dead silent. Some were stewing in silent anger, others in shock, but all felt the grief of losing their companion. When they reached the outside, Harry's magic erupted and carved a huge gap into the side of the mountain. "He was nothing but a foolish old man! Just like Dumbledore!" Fred and George shared a look before hugging their shaking friend.

"We happen to know for a fact-" Fred started, "That you don't believe that-" George finished. Harry's shoulders slumped, "It isn't fair. Why is everyone so stupid?" Fred chuckled dryly, "I don't know, Harry." George gestured for Frodo to come over. Frodo hugged Harry as well, "He would have wanted us to continue on." Harry nodded and smiled a bit, "Can't let his work be done in vain, can we?"

The group shook their heads. Boromir stepped forward and slid his arm through Harry's, "So let's continue fighting." Harry nodded, smiling up at him. Aragorn slid his arm through Harry's other arm and glared at Boromir, before he smirked at Harry, "You cheer up, pretty fast, don't you?" Harry shrugged, "Best not to live in the past." Realizing he was once again trapped between two males, Harry stepped out of Aragorn and Boromir's grasps with a blush.

Fred leaned over, "He's lying. He's really just bipolar." Harry glared and whispered a familiar spell. Fred was drawn up by his ankle and he hung upside-down in the air. "Am not!" Harry cried. George stepped up to defend his brother, "Are too!" he shouted. Naturally, he was upside-down in seconds as well, right next to Fred.

Merry laughed, "You guys are weird. What does 'bipolar' mean?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the levitating twins before answering, "It's a mental condition where people make large, quick changes in behavior and attitude. As in, one week, they're really sweet and nice and the next they're threatening to kill you."

Merry nodded and thought for a moment, "But…isn't that kind of like you?" Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in a distinctly Snape-like gesture. "No, Merry. I don't act like that. At all." Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder, "Actually, Harry-" Gimli kicked the elf prince in the leg, effectively shutting him up. "If I were you, elf, I wouldn't finish that sentence." he said gruffly.

The group all laughed and Harry stuck his tongue out. Boromir smirked, "Careful, Harry. Someone may take that offer one day." Harry looked confused for a moment before blushing beet-red. He ran over to Sam and crouched behind the small hobbit. "You're a sane person, save me from these evil people!" Sam chuckled, "I'm too busy saving that one over there." he said, pointing at Frodo. Frodo blushed and turned his head away, pretending to look around.

Elladan smirked, "Enjoying the 'lovely view', Mr. Frodo?" And he was right; the 'lovely view' was of the cold, hard mountain side. The wind had just picked up and threatened to obscure the sight of the sunrise. Frodo pretended not to hear the elf and walked forward. "I think it's time to leave this god-forsaken place, don't you think?" he asked the rest of the Fellowship.

Elladan and Sam chuckled lightly before agreeing, as did everyone else. Frodo huffed and set out, the others gradually following him. As usual, the group went in to its 'new formation'. Aragorn and Boromir took the lead, followed by Harry, Gimli, and Legolas. Behind them were the hobbits, with all of the twins covering the back. As much as Frodo appeared to be indifferent of mad, no one could help but notice that he held hands with a triumphant -looking Sam. And thus, the journey continued. Harry just hoped for brighter days and less hellish nights.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short and crappy, but I have a semi-valid excuse. I wanted to use the movie's battle between Gandalf and the Balrog, but I hate the fact that Gandalf 'dies'. So, I wanted to get through that part quickly. Also, as 'action-y' as this part of the book/movie was, I always thought of it more as a filler to the next parts. I mean, the troll and Goblins were bad enough, then the Balrog? That's a lot to handle. So yes, this chapter is short. Yes, it's pretty crappy. Yes, Harry acts a bit 'bipolar' and OOC for my version of him after Gandalf's 'death'. But MORE IMPORTANTLY, the next chapter SHOULD be better. I'm probably going to skip right ahead to Lothlórien. So be prepared. If you're lucky, I'll feel super inspired one day and make a long, well-written description of the place. There's most likely to be more dialogue, too. But quick question. Do you prefer the 'moonlight'/movie version of Lothlórien or the 'sunlight'/book version? I'm leaning towards the movie version because Rivendell is very 'sunlight-ish' already. But I made a poll on my profile, so vote on it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, as usual I suck at deadlines. Okay, so most people picked the movie/ 'moonlight' version. Thank you to everyone to everyone who voted and/or reviewed. I love you! I know the question about who Harry is going to be with is still on everyone's mind. I won't kill the surprise, but I will say this. It isn't anyone from his world. But others characters from the Wizarding world WILL appear.**

Chapter Six: Lothlórien

"_There is nothing more breath-taking than Lothlórien. No evil has ever entered it. The moment you step into it…it's so surreal. The air is cleaner and sharper, the trees taller and healthier… everything is more vibrant and beautiful. You will feel a peace like none other in this land…"_

Those were Legolas' words, when he had described Lothlórien for the group. And his words could not have been truer. The air was filled the lungs and seemed to breathe life into the weary travelers. The trees were a sight to behold, their trunks seeming to go on forever and brilliant green leaves fell down from above like small gifts. It was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen. Even Gimli thought it was stunning.

Then the Fellowship came to Caras Galadon, the chief city. It was like a slice of perfection brought down from the heavens to enrich the world. Elven homes were literally a part of the landscape. Elves were known for appreciating natural beauty more than others, so the homes weren't carved out. The homes were actually furnished gaps between the massive roots of the Mallorn trees.

It was nighttime by now and moonlight penetrated through the spaces between the trees to bathe the city in a soft glow. At a glance it almost seemed as if the source of the light was the trees themselves, what with the radiance that they held. The inhabitants of the city seemed amused with reactions of the Fellowship. The hobbits in particular were a comical sight, with their dropped jaws and huge eyes.

Harry was in awe of the gorgeous sight in front him. He stood on a large root, balancing on his tip-toes to touch a large candle nested in the trunk. He smiled, it reminded him of Hogwarts. Before all the trouble and chaos. Back when he would try and reach for the candles on the ceiling and never succeeding. But it made him laugh out loud all the same.

The others looked at him curiously, except the Weasleys. They smiled softly at their little friend. Harry smiled at them as well before stepping down. He locked eyes with Fred and George, "I wish Luna was here." he whispered to them. Slowly, moonlight began to gather around Harry's body. Harry smiled forlornly as he remembered the blond.

Pippin gasped and pointed at Harry, "You're glowing!" Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands, noticing the silvery aura surrounding him. He slowly brought his hands together, eyes taking on a glazed appearance. "Harry?" Aragorn questioned. Boromir took a step towards the raven, "Are you all right? Harry?"

The redheaded twins' eyes widened when Harry didn't respond, "Harry speak to us!" Harry's body pulsed with light and his head tipped back. The Fellowship were getting extremely frightened for the man and Boromir was about to touch him when a voice spoke.

"Don't touch him. His magical energy is responding to his wishes. His presence in a blessed place such as this is fueling his power. If you touch him, the power may cause a backlash." A tall elf said, stepping out from behind the tree they stood next to. Legolas gasped and bowed, "Lord Celeborn. It is an honor to be in your presence. Thank you for allowing us in Caras Galadon."

The silver-haired and dark-eyed man inclined his head. "Prince Legolas, no need for formalities. You and the rest of the Fellowship shall always be welcome here." Aragorn looked at the Elven Lord, "Is there nothing we can do for Harry?" The Fellowship looked to Celeborn as well, hoping the elf would be able to explain thing further. Celeborn shook his head, "Just wait."

The Fellowship turned back to Harry, eagerly awaiting a change. Harry's glow suddenly turned pure gold and shot out of him and formed a glittering pillar of light. The gold pillar hovered in the air in front of a tired looking Harry, before slowly coming to rest on the ground. The light disappeared to be replaced by a petite blonde.

Harry smiled weakly, "Luna." The blonde blinked and smiled hugely, before embracing Harry in a hug. "Brother! The Kertirunts told me that I'd see you soon again, but it looks like you couldn't wait very long." Harry smiled and hugged the girl close, "I was thinking of you so much, Sister."

Luna giggled, "I was thinking of you as well…I missed your presence beside me. Tell me, Brother, do you still grieve?" Harry pulled out the hug and smiled sadly, "The pain is gone, but not the memories." Luna nodded, pale blue eyes becoming dreamy. "Love is a large part of remembrance. Forgetting doesn't make the pain go away; it makes the good times disappear." Harry smiled, "Oh Luna. I love you, Sister." The blond nodded, "And I you, Brother."

Luna helped Harry to walk to the others. Boromir raised an eyebrow, "So this is the famous Luna. The sister of your heart." Harry nodded, "She is the closest thing to family I ever had." The Weasleys cleared their throats loudly and Harry laughed. "Yes, you two are a part of my family as well."

Fred smiled and draped an arm over Harry's shoulder, "Damn right, Brother dearest!" George mirrored his brother's action, "And don't you forget it!" Celeborn spoke up again, "A family reunion is a welcome sight, but Harry needs rest. His actions have taken a lot away from him." The elf turned and walked away. The Fellowship all nodded and followed him.

As they walked, Merry's small hand reached out and grabbed Harry's. "You okay?" Harry nodded, "Never better. I'm surrounded by people I care about." Merry squeezed Harry's hand lightly, "We all care about you, too, Harry." Harry smiled, "I know Merry. I know."

After a small amount of walking, Celeborn gestured the group into a large chamber. Two elves appeared and carried Harry to an adjoining room. Boromir laughed as Harry's protests at being carried reached their ears from the other room. The others soon joined in on the laughter. Celeborn watched quietly with a small smile. He had not heard much laughter in years. While Caras Galadon was a beautiful and blessed place, it was by no means a center for entertainment. Occasionally music would be played to sooth the boredom of the younger elves, but laughter was not very common. Smiles, yes, but not laughter. The elves did not find amusement very easily, after all.

Apparently, Legolas did. His laughter was melodious, as one would expect from an elf. It made Celeborn long for times when amusement came easily, when the elves of Lothlórien were more carefree and less cynical. He didn't mind very much, though. If amusement was the cost for the peace present in his land, he would bear it.

Celeborn waited for the laughter to die down, "My wife, Lady Galadriel, would like to speak with you. The Ringbearer, in particular." Frodo nodded. "May Sam see the Lady with me?" he asked shyly. Sam stood comfortingly by his side and placed a gentle hand on Frodo's shoulder in silent support. Sam looked up at Celeborn determinedly.

Celeborn's small smile grew, "Of course. I doubt Sam would willingly part from your side, Ringbearer." Frodo blushed and Sam smiled at the blush. Sam always enjoyed watching Frodo's reactions. Those wide eyes that lightened in happiness and darkened with worry. The pale cheeks that morphed into two roses.

Sam was a gardener, and quite fond of flowers. He thought of Frodo as a sprout. Small, cute, and in need of tender and steadfast care. Sam wished to be the one to care for him. To nurture Frodo until he could blossom into a gorgeous flower.

Another elf stepped into the chamber and bowed to Celeborn before turning to the two hobbits, "Lady Galadriel would like to see you know." Frodo and Sam nodded. The elf turned around and leaded the duo to a hidden alcove. The elf left them there, speeding away on light feet. Frodo looked around and spotted a giant chalice-like item and an incredibly beautiful woman carrying a pitcher.

The woman, or rather elf, gestured for the two to come closer. The hobbits exchanged a glance before stepping up to the elf. "L-Lady Galadriel. It is a pleasure to meet you. Lord Celeborn said you wished to see us?" The elf nodded, her soft golden curls moving gently around her face. She smiled softly at the hobbits and poured the pitchers contents into the large chalice.

"Please, look into the water." she encouraged, he voice soft and pleasant. Frodo and Sam stepped closer and peered into the water. Lady Galadriel watched as they watched images of what might be to come. When the images ended the hobbits looked surprised and slightly worried. She placed a pale hand on their shoulders and bent down to speak on a more equal level with them.

"Fear not, these images are simply of what may come to be. Do not let them hinder you or break your resolve. Just trust in each other and the Fellowship." Frodo nodded. Galadriel smiled at him and Frodo fidgeted for a moment. "Umm…Lady Galadriel. Would you…that is…can you take the Ring? To protect it."

Galadriel recoiled as if burnt and started shaking uncontrollably. The hobbits both backed away, frightened. Galadriel convulsed for a few moments before a force seemed to take over her. Winds came from nowhere and whipped her hair and silver robes around, making her form seem crazed. Her beautiful face twisted into a hideous look of desire and greed and her eyes darkened to pure black.

"You would give the Ring to me freely? Allow me to control it? I would become the greatest source of power this pitiful world has ever seen! I would be more beautiful and terrifying than the night sky lit with the souls of the weak! Is that what you wish? Then by all means give me the Ring! Give it to me NOW!"

Frodo whimpered and clutched the Ring in his small hand as Sam held him protectively. Suddenly, Lady Galadriel returned to her normally beautiful and calm state. She looked extremely tired and weak. "I have passed the Ring's test. It can have no more power over me…" She braced herself against the chalice and looked sadly upon the hobbits. "Forgive me. My actions have frightened you."

The hobbits looked at her warily, before relaxing. Lady Galadriel sighed, "…Frodo, it is your duty to bear the Ring. As such, only you have the power to destroy it. While the Fellowship will help you in every way they can, only you can cast the Ring into the fires of Mordor and destroy it. Do you understand?" Once again, Frodo nodded.

"You have my word, Lady Galadriel." She nodded and waved the hobbits away, "Please. Leave me. I grow weaker by the minute. You should rest with your companions for at a night. Tomorrow, I will speak with the Fellowship as well. Once I have…regained my strength." The hobbits nodded and Sam smiled softly at her, "You are stronger than you believe yourself to be." She smiled, "Thank you, Samwise. It would do you well to realize that fact for yourself." Sam nodded and the duo left the elf to her thoughts.

**Author's Note: Okay, another chapter! I want to make them quicker and better, but I'm too much of a procrastinator. So I apologize once again. I now this isn't very long, but oh well. It's still a chapter, and it's better than the last one. The next chapter will be a continuation of this with the rest of the Fellowship. Review, love me, you know- the works.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I ever remember to update my work? I feel like such a jerk for not updating this, especially after looking at reviews and followers. ****More importantly, I'm a bit pissed off now due to an unpleasant review. The guest reviewer, aptly named 'Fucker' (Seriously, why would you chose that name? *****Sigh***** to each his own, I guess), decided to inform me that I should shove my slash fic up my- well you get the point. Honestly, though, why do people do this? I don't need your rudeness, nor do I need your approval to write whatever the hell I want. I love reviews, even constructive criticism (although I may or not follow it, sometimes it hard to fall out of old writing patterns!), but blatant insults like that are uncalled for. However, I've chosen to take the higher road and rage a bit in the A/N. I doubt that many people read my A/N's but personally, I feel better for my little rant. Now on with the show…story…thingy….WHICH IS SLASH FOLKS! AND HET! **

Chapter Seven: Lothlórien Part Two

As Celeborn listened to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir discuss the next part of their journey; he kept his eyes on the conversation of the other members in the large Fellowship. Merry and Pippin were staring at Luna with curious faces. Luna was quite the sight. Her long blond hair, such a pale blond that it resembled the elves' long locks, was braided on one side of her gentle face. Woven into the braid was a multicolored string with tiny, sky blue bows. The braid ended with a small bell that chinked when Luna's head turned.

As if sensing the hobbit's interest, Luna flashed a dreamy smile at them and glanced quickly to Celeborn. "The string and bells ward of Nargles. Nasty little buggers seem to love my hair, but I won't let them get into my head." She tugged on the braid lightly with a soft smile, "The bows are just for show, but they are so pretty."

The hobbits smiled warily, having no idea what the blond was going on about, but liking her all the same. She was Harry's sister, and was respected for that fact. Merry wriggled on the floor, as they were all currently sitting down on it. "Um, Miss Luna?" he asked, "Are you part elf?"

Luna laughed, a tinkling sound that seemed to match the sound of her bells as she shook her head, "No, I'm part Veela. And you don't have to call me Miss. It's diluted, but it's there." At Merry and Pippin's curious look, the redheads decided to intervene and clear up the discussion a bit. "Veelas are magical creatures from our world," said George, who was currently inching away from one of Elladan's hands with a fond/embarrassed smile.

Seeing his brother's situation, Fred finished his description of Veelas, "They are quite beautifully, much like your elves, but they have this…interesting difference. You see, when Veela become agitated, whether it is because their mate or babies are being threatened, they take on a completely new form. They resemble themselves, but they gain beautiful wings, sharp talons, and sometimes a fierce-looking beak."

George nodded, and then rolled his eyes as he was dragged into Elladan's lap, "Remember Fleur when the wedding was crashed by the Death Eaters? I've never seen something so frightening and beautiful." Elrohir looked at Elladan and George for a moment, before deciding to drape himself across Fred's stretched out legs. Fred smiled down at him for a moment, before turning to the hobbits.

"Fleur isn't a full Veela, but even diluted, the creature blood in her is strong. When the death Eaters attacked, she gained talons and a wicked beak, but no wings. Apparently only full-blooded and half-Veela get the wings, but man was she a sight."

George spoke up from his new position, "She was like a mother Hippogryph, all slashes, and bites, mixed in with a bunch of pissed-off sounding screeches. Terrified the hell out of most of the Weasleys." Luna laughed again, "I'm only an eighth-part Veela, the only thing I got was the hair. All Veela have this kind of hair."

Pippin was enthralled and reached out tentatively to touch the young woman's hair. He hesitated, but Luna smiled encouragingly at him. He ran a small hand through her hair and flicked the braid, smiling as it clinked. He sat back next to Merry looking quite pleased. Luna giggled and Merry rolled his eyes, Pippin was like a child sometimes. Easily amused and easily enamored with new things. Hence the attraction he had for Harry. Merry looked towards the room that Harry was taken to and then at the collection of warriors, specifically Boromir and Aragorn. Their attraction seemed more real than Pippin's. Merry just hopped that the end of the journey allowed all of his new friends and family members to be happy.

Luna looked at Merry, as if reading his thoughts, and placed a gentle hand on his own, "Careful, Merry, the Tuglymumps are making you think too much. You should enjoy this peace while it lasts," she whispered to him. Merry smiled, a bit confused by Luna, but squeezed her hand and let himself relax. She was right, in her weird way; he was among good friends, his family, really, and he should be enjoying it.

Pippin glanced at Merry, curious about the flash of conversation that he had with Luna. Pippin mentally shrugged, he wasn't really interested in whatever Merry was acting odd about; the other hobbit often worried for no good reason. Pippin started playing with Luna's hair again, smiling at the softness of the pale blond strands.

The group all looked to the entrance as Sam and Frodo walked in. Their faces were grim and determined, but they seemed to immediately relax once they sat down among the rest of the Fellowship. Sam refused to let go of Frodo's hand, which caused the hobbit to blush prettily. Aragorn was the first to speak up, "How did your conversation go?"

Sam closely watched Frodo's reaction, but the other hobbit only smiled softly, "Nothing much. Just…I'm going to have to finish this by myself, in the end. I won't refuse your help, or anything, but she confirmed that it _must_ me be who casts the Ring into destruction."

Luna nodded sagely, her blue eyes fixed onto something in the middle distance (**A/N thumbs up for all the people who do that/know someone who does that…oh and a free invisible homemade plate of cookies**) as she drew in a deep breath, "_The journey will be worse, and better; the rewards will outshine, but not outweigh the cost_." Her voice had on odd tone to it that both confused and peaked interest in the others.

The formerly silent Celeborn walked over and sat beside Luna, "You are wise. Seeing is a rare talent, especially in a young woman such as yourself." Luna smiled up at the tall elf, "Thank you, Celeborn." Sam seemed to remember something and quickly captured the elf lord's attention, "Celeborn, after we… held our _conversation_ with Lady Galadriel, she seemed greatly weakened. She brushed off her tiredness, but I think it would be wise to check up on her."

Celeborn dipped his head in acknowledgement, understanding blooming in his dark eyes, "Thank you, Samwise. I appreciate you informing me of this. She is strong, but it is in my nature to want to shelter her from the dangers of the world." Turning to the rest of the group and bowing slightly, "If you will excuse me."

The group nodded respectfully and Celeborn left the room. Boromir glanced at the room that lead to Harry with a look of worry, "It has been a while since-" he began, but was cut off by Luna, "Peace, warrior. My brother is fine." Boromir nodded, s bit chastened by his irrational worry. Harry was resting, nothing was dangerous about that. But Boromir could not help but worry for his health; he was rather weak after… 'conjuring' Luna.

Aragorn's eyes rested on Luna, his brow furrowing in thought. Although she and Harry were not related by blood, her beauty was comparative to his. Her blue eyes met his and her smile was gentle. He felt something…strange…like she was looking into his thoughts, his very _soul_. Strangely, he didn't really mind. In fact, it was rather refreshing.

He glanced at Boromir and nudged the man lightly, moving to whisper close to his ear, "You may not be at odds with me for long, my friend, if the lovely woman before us insists on endearing herself to me with her looks and soft voice." Boromir glanced at Luna and then Aragorn, before he smiled, "You would be a formidable match, I do believe. She is the light to your dark, both physically and mentally."

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully, "Though, until I am certain of myself and her, I will not cease my pursuit of the raven." Boromir frowned, "Do not be too hurt when I arise victorious, my friend." Aragorn smirked and leaned back, eyes returning to the short blonde once again.

Boromir stifled a laugh; he doubted that the man beside him would remain in pursuit of the lovely Harry for long. Aragorn preferred women, Harry's beauty and personality was a distraction for him, yet presented with the charming Luna, he seemed more affected.

Harry inspired appreciation in the best of them and blatant lust in the worst, but Boromir truly believed that Aragorn needed a feminine presence at his side. A King deserves a Queen. Boromir, a warrior through-and-through, believed that he needed nothing less than everything Harry could offer. He glanced to again to the area where Harry was brought to. If only Harry was willing to give Boromir a chance…he would treasure the young man like the last crumb of a starved man.

**A/N: So…mediocre chapter? Good one? Short? (Don't answer that last one, I know it's short) I don't know. It's been so long since the last one, and I apologize for it. ANYWAY, this chapter is good in that it reveals TWO IMPORTANT things. One: Remember Arwen? She isn't in this. At all. So no hating on Aragorn being a cheater. He's just confused by his emotions. So…Aragorn will lose interest in Harry (though he will remain a stead-fast friend). And Two: Luna will be yet another person with a suitor (or two…dun, dun, dun! Is that a hint for a later chapter? Or just me being annoyingly strange? Am I going to ask another question that may or may not be answered? Is the question I just typed considered that question or is it this one? Will this Author's Note ever end?) Yes, it will end. Right…about…now!**


End file.
